Stupid Son Of A Communist
by YNAC
Summary: Germeriland hates Switzia, but seems to have a possessive 'love' for the blond. It looks like Germany and Russia might end up being father-in-laws. Warnings: BDMS, Whips, Chains, Cussing, Yoai, OCs, Non/Dub-con, handcuffs.


Chian looked up at Switzia, the blond nation nervously and angrily tapping his foot on the floor.

"Chian! Stop working already and talk to me!" The twenty-something looking nation shouted.

Chian was the only one who broke his calm like this. There was only one other person who broke it at all, by Chian was in another league of annoyance.

Chian set down his pencil and glared at the Russian/Swiss nation, his dark purple eyes appearing tired. Bags were under the short, girly looking nation's eyes. "Germeriland is no where to be found _Switzia-san_."

He clenched his fists. "You're kidding me! I was going to admit that-"

"He knows." Chian's eyes darkened. "He hates you more than fire hates water. Leave him be. After all you've done to him, he has every right to hate you. You betrayed him many times and yet he has only returned the favor once."

"He will be mine." The blond nation thundered before turning and leaving the purple-nette with a one finger solute.

Chian shook his head. "Poor Aaron-chan." He pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began writing a letter to Germeriland in crude english.

_*Dear Aaron-chan_

_Switzia-san recently came to visit me. He wishes to confess his love to you. He is very angry. I hope you survive this encounter emotionally._

_Your friend, Jazzy*_

Germeriland read the letter, clenching it up in a difficult range of emotions.

_Fear?_ A definite portion was fear. _Rage?_ Yes...that was there as well. _Want?_ No...that was absent at least. _Betrayal?_ No...he'd long ago stopped feeling betrayed by his old comrade.

He slowly fixed the letter, using the side of the desk to smooth it out. He set it with the other threats and warnings he'd been receiving.

"I want my Maw..." He sniffled as he sat down in the rolling chair at his desk. "Even when he was drunk, he told me those wonderful stories that made everything okay again.

He was tired, it wasn't long before his desk became a resting place for his head.

_*"Maw?" He looked up at the currently drinking man. "Can you tell me a story?"_

_The Scotsman set down his scotch, out of the boy's reach and leaned back in the chair. Aaron climbed into his lap and snuggled up to him._

_He loved when his Maw told him stories._

_"Once upon a time in a land far away, long before your Mom or even your Vati was born the world was made up of a few large nations. One of which was your Grandma Britannica. She was a beautiful woman, kind and caring to all. But this story isn't about her."_

_"Then who is it about?" Aaron asked curiously._

_Scotland chuckled. "Another beautiful woman who ruled during that time. Ancient Greece was a wise woman, and a great fighter. She never lazed about. But she always had time to tell her son Hercules stories."_

_"Just like you tell me stories?"_

_Scotland nodded. "But one day at story time she didn't come to see her son. Hercules, young boy that he was, not much younger then you, went out to search for his mother."_

_"Did he find her?" Aaron asked fearfully._

_Scotland 'shhh'ed him. "Quiet. He eventually made his way to her capital city. A fire had swarmed that place and he heard her finally scream. He ran towards the fire to try and save his dying mother. Just as he was about to jump in he was tackled to the ground by none other then-"_

_"Turkey!" The boy laughed out excitedly. "It was Turkey right?"_

_"Do you want me to tell the story or not?!" Scotland demanded._

_Aaron looked down. "Sorry Maw."_

_"Anyway. Turkey had tackled him to the ground. The city was complete ash within moments. Turkey began yelling at the boy for being so stupid. Till he realized the young nation was crying. He cuddled the boy and held him close for the rest of the night before taking him back to Turkey's palace where he raised the boy as his own."*_

Aaron yawned as he woke up. "Thanks subconscious for giving me one of his few appropriate stories." He had the right to be sarcastic. It was a sad story an that had been the appropriate version. A year later his Maw had admitted that Turkey was a pedophile.

Aaron shivered. He never wanted to have that conversation again.

That's when the door busted open. He stood hurriedly, chair flying into the wall as he stood.

The man standing there was not one he wanted to see. "My. Beautiful. Jade. Rose." Each word was accompanied by a harsh smack on the man's own palm with a fully loaded revolver.

Germeriland refused to flinch. "_Arsch-ficken_." He replied.

"You forget I know some German, that would be you. My little _suka_."

Germeriland refused to back up as he stepped forward.

"You live to far out in the country, _suka_, no one would hear you scream."

"Go avay Svitzia." He slipped into a heavy German accent. "I vant you out of my house."

Nicolas glared heavily and pointed the gun. "Get on your hands and knees you worthless slut."

"Shot me if you vish."

He didn't shoot, he moved the gun to the side and smacked Aaron into the wall with it. Aaron crumpled to his knees, eyes filled with tears as he tried and failed to stop them. His accent slipped into southern twang. "You bastard ass son of a commie!" He hissed. "Just fuckin' shoot me!"

The gun was dropped to the floor and kicked out of his reach. A hand clasped his hair. "Your fucking mine."

"Go fuck yerself." Scottish. He was beyond angry now. "I ain't no one's property!"

"Oh your not my property _suka_? Then how come-" He shoved the younger male's face mere centimeters away from the tent in his pants. "You're just dying for my dick."

"I wouldn't suck you off if my life depended on it." He monotoned, returning to his usual calm. "I wouldn't let you suck me off either you overgrown dick."

He pulled Aaron up to look him in the eye. "That's it. I'm done taking shit from you *Yorkland*."

"D-don't call me that!" He stuttered. He never stuttered. But that name brought back many painful memories.

_*"I'm sorry Vati!" He sobbed as the German bore down him. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"You are inferior." The curt reply sounded as he fell back. _

_Less then a month later he was crawling to Aunty Francis' house in the hopes that the other would at least patch up his wounds. He rose to his knees and knocked. The hollow sound echoed in his well abused ears for what felt like hours, but was likely closer to moments._

_The door finally creaked open. After a moment he was swept into loving arms and carried inside. Tears weren't being shed, thankfully._

_Francis sat down with him, brushing back some sparkling blond hair from his childish face, reviling eyes much like the man's beloveds._

_But these eyes were filled with fear, regret, and confusion swirling into their very deeps. _

_"Why is Vati mad?" The boy croaked after a moment._

_Ah, Francis thought, the source of his confusion._

_WW4 also known by the YNAC as YNAC 8. Boy those children got into wars fast and furiously. But that was beside the point. An angry and violent woman, also a well known decedent of Hitler was voted in as the new ruler of Germany. WW4 had followed shortly after, the nazi ideals brought back this fresh, and admirably pretty blond haired blue eyes girl who fit the ideal to a 'T'._

_Of course there were people against her, ahem, methods. The Rostyra organization (Is actually a real thing, look it up on ) was working to raise up enough money to overthrow her and was vastly growing in number._

_Anyway, enough of topics._

_"Well...mon cher...your Vati isn't really mad at you."_

_"What?!"_

_"It's that horrid woman, she controls him. By ze way, how is your Maw holdzing up?" He was trying to distract the boy._

_He sighed. "Last time I saw Maw Vati chained him to the bed. He was crying and pink stuff was everywhere."*_

"Is Yorkland still sad after his daddy whopped his ass good during WW4?"

He looked up, tears sparkling in his deep forest greens. "Die. You stupid-hic-communist!" He sobbed.

"Enough of your stupid insults. I'm done taking shit from a child. Like you. You. Are. My. Bitch."

"Oh fucking right." He spat. "I'll-hic-die first." Tears left sparkling trails down his face.

"Who said you had a choice!"

Aaron looked down. "So it wasn't enough to-hic-betray me so many times. You had to-hic-insult my pride-hic-too. Mother-hic-fucker!"

The fingers tightened in his hair and the sound of a zipper could be heard. He jerked his head away only to be jerked to face-

He thrashed anxiously. "N-no! S-stop it! N-n-now! St-" He was interrupted by the large hardness going down his throat and causing him to gag.

Well, he thought, at least now I know I have a gag reflex.

Then the dominating man above him started moving. In and almost completely out. He felt sick.

"Lick. You stupid slut, you know what to do. I know Britance gave you lessons with that 'blow pop'."

He shivered in remembrance of one of his worst punishments for losing a bet and lightly twirled his tongue.

His reward was a moan and a thrust of the older male's hips.

He sucked hard, a sudden burst of fluid filling his mouth and spilling out the sides. Nicolas pulled out.

Aaron moved to spit the disgusting bitter fluid at his feet, only to have his chin wrenched forcibly upward and meeting sadistic blues with his own fearful and angry greens.

"Swallow."

He shook his head.

"Swallow."

"Mmmm-mmmm!"

A finger slowly stroked down his throat.

He gulped.

The motion was repeated till his throat forces him to swallow.

"C-commie." He cursed at the foul taste in his mouth.

His face was brought up and a large wet appendage invaded his mouth. His lips automatically parted before he could stop them. "Mmmph-!"

Nicolas pulled away after a moment and smirked down at the limp nation. "You didn't bite me."

His eyes shifted to the floor. "I can hate you more if I don't."

The older male tisked. "Nyet, you can not hate me."

"Watch me." He snarled, hands curling into balls. "I will hate you till I breathe my last breath and beyond my grave. Stupid. Communist. Ass."

Switzia glared and bashed his head into the wall.

1... He could survive the pain.

2... His ears were ringing.

3... Blood was dripping down his forehead.

4... God.

5... Maw.

6...For the love of-

7... What's up with all the birds?

8... I like cupcakes Vati!

9...Oh god I have a hang over style head ache.

10...Finally! Unconscious!

Switzia smiled at the unconscious blond.

_*"My future lies in the looking glass_

_The looking glass_

_The looking glass_

_My future lies in the looking glass." A hollow sad tune filled the air._

_"My heart lies in a chest, a wooden chest_

_Where it lies in rest_

_Because I thought it was best_

_For my future to lie in the looking-"*_

He was startled out of the dream before searching around the room for his captor. He locked eyes with the man before figuring out his situation.

Well he was naked, not surprising. He had a bar keeping his legs spread. Still not surprised. Handcuffs...nah, he still expected-holly hell there was a collar around his neck. With a tag. From what he could read upside down it said "Aaron, Property of Nicolas Braginski".

* * *

The world meeting was going smoothly. For some reason everyone was getting along well and Germany's eye wasn't twitching to bad.

Till of course, the good fortune had to end.

Ausia, in his 5 foot 8 short glory threw the doors open and stomped in. His leather jacket and jeans were badboy enough for his mother and the dark purple dress shirt satisfied his father.

He glared around the room. "Who here doesn't know that fuckin' Germeriland has been hiding out in the far out hills of his country to avoid McAsshole?"

No one raised their hand.

"Well then you won't be fucking surprised when I say that I went to visit him, blood and other bodily fluids-" He flinched. "Were all over the floor and walls. And I could still smell the bastard. He smells like snow, blood, and lies. So basically he kidnapped Germeriland and what are you all doing? Acting like everything is better then normal!"

Prussia stood. He walked over to his son. "I have a couple words for you. 1 go let your boyfriend plow you in the janitors closet down the hall. 2 If anyone tried to rescue Germeriland he would kill them. 3 GO LET YOUR BOYFRIEND PLOW YOU IN THE JANITORS CLOSET!"

Ausia glared. "I broke up with him yesterday."

That got a lot of looks. Ausia crossed his arms and left.


End file.
